houseofnightseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Bates
' Erin Bates' is a blue fledgling who has not yet gone through the Change. She is counted as one of both Zoey's Circle and the Nerd Herd. She is a fourth former at the Tulsa House of Night. Appearance Erin is Caucasian with blue eyes, creamy skin and long, straight, blond hair and wears designer clothing. She is one of the beautiful blonds in the House of Night. She has an obsession with her hair. Personality Erin is an easy person to get along with. During one of Zoey's circles, it was noted that Erin can be very wise, when she wants to be. However, in the course of Hidden, Erin becomes colder and crueler. Her aura - as stated by Shaylin Ruede - is as if it is beautiful and blue and at the outside there is something rotting and foul beneath it. Vampyre Tattoos Like all fledglings, Erin's Mark is just the outline of a crescent moon. When- if- she completes the Change, it will be filled in and added to. It is widely theorized by fans that Erin's mark will be in the form of thrashing ocean waves. 'Relationships' Shaunee Cole Erin Bates and Shaunee Cole were formerly known as "Twins," due to their similar personalities. From the time Erin entered the House of Night, she and Shaunee have been best friends. They were Marked at the same time, arrived on the same day, and roomed together. Even though Erin is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed lovely from Tulsa, and Shaunee a mocha-colored Jamaican-American from Connecticut, they might as well be sisters. They seem to share the same brain, the way they finish each others' sentences. However, due to Shaunee wanting to be herself, they have stopped being "Twins." Damien Maslin Damien is a very close friend, despite the fact that he uses way-too-big vocabulary terms. The fact that he's gay doesn't bug Erin, and should someone be cruel to him because of his sexuality, Erin will get in their faces. Stevie Rae Johnson Stevie Rae met Erin after running away form a Dark Daughters Circle in tears after being asked to be their 'refridgerator'. She ran into Damien Maslin and Shaunee Cole and her Twin Erin Bates. Zoey Redbird Zoey's first day of school, Stevie Rae introduces her to Erin, Shaunee, and Damien. Not long after that, Erin becomes part of Zoey's Circle. However, she is in danger of breaking away from Zoey's circle as she has taken to hanging around with Dallas and seems to have betrayed information about Zoey's Circle to Dallas. Dallas In Hidden, Shaunee sees Erin and Dallas hooking up near a fountain at the Tulsa House of Night. Erin basically does a strip tease for Dallas while Dallas says a lot of gross things to her. Beelzebub Erin and Shaunee were chosen by a large, grey feline they call 'Beelzebub'. He's cranky, foul-tempered, and the Twins love him to death. In Hidden, Shaunee takes Beelzebub from Erin because Erin shows obvious disinterest and neglect toward the cat. This is especially noted when they are commenting about his "nasty" litterbox. The Hidden Epilogue Zoey must cast a circle with her friends to rid the Tulsa House of Night of the Darkness left over by Neferet. At the end of the casting, Erin's body start to reject the Change. Shaunee holds her Twin's body as she passes on. Affinity/Abilities Nyx gifted Erin with an affinity for Water. With her ability she is capable of: *Summon rainclouds. *Create an ocean smell and shadow images of rippling water whenher element is called. *She is also believed to have a blue aura. *Command water to do her bidding Favorites Books *''Blacklisted by Gena Showalter *''Wicked Lovely ''by Melissa Marr *''The Silver Metal Lover by Tanith Lee TV Shows *''America's Next Top Model'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''Real World'' Movies *''300'' *The first two X-Men *Really old ''Superman ''movies with Christopher Reeve Music *Jay-Z *Zero 7 *The Eagles BFF Shaunee Cole Movie Star Crush *Tyrese Gibson Category:New pages